


Big Bulge Vantas

by GeminiDerp



Series: Homestuck Porn [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ahegao face, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Inflation, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is better than waking up to your heart when he's in season. Sollux POV to begin with, it will change :D Also all of the pairing in the tags will happen, promise :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang that Bara

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to go into more detail about a troll's heat in this universe. This is after 'Swinging trolls' Please go check that out if you're interested ^u^

You wake up to a faint smell that you know all too well. Karkat’s in season. The thing about being in season is that you have this unique smell. It’s not something you’re aware of until you’ve slept with that troll during their heat, because it could just be a perfume or something. But once they get their pants off it's all you can do not to jump their bulge and since you’ve been with Karkat for like fucking 6 sweeps, and his smell is really unique. You’ve tried to put it into words but it’s really hard to do. You’ve caught a similar smell when you walk by candles that have just been blown out or a campfire with dry logs. It screams at you safety, comfort, protection just like everything else about him. 

Of course you keep all of this to yourself, because talking about mushy stuff isn’t really your thing. Karkat’s arm is around your waist and it tightens around you and you press back against him, ears pressed back, submissively. You can be feisty in bed but Karkat gets especially dominant when he’s in season and you’d be lying if you didn’t admit you’re a sucker for being troll handed by him. Plus the promise of a full genetic sac has your nook taking attention and that big bulge of his is never a negative. 

Karkat rumbles softly against your ear, waking up and you chirp at him. He grunts and you can hear the gears turning in his head as he’s realizing he is in season. He takes a deep breath of you and you grind your ass against his sheathe, just two thin layers of clothes between the two of you. “Wake up, douchebag. I need to be fucked.” You’re so romantic.

He sighs and nips your shoulder, moving up your neck to your jaw. “I don’t think you can take it,” Karkat says in that fucking ‘just woke up’ voice of his that makes you blush. You huff and move to take off the shirt you’re wearing, it’s his, and you toss it onto the floor. He immediately goes to rub your grub scars, pushing you over onto your stomach. You growl at him psionics dancing on your horns and just before you can fight back, he’s pulling down your boxers and rubbing your nook with two fingers. 

You immediately fall down onto the bed with a keen, lifting your ass up for him. Karkat laughs and you growl at him, clutching the sheets but still pushing back against his fingers. He rubs along your nook but doesn’t fucking push his fingers in, he’s just teasing you. Your bulge slips out and he grabs that too because he’s being a jerk. You rock in his hands for a few minutes, chirping and making pathetic little noises until your eyes water. He leans down and kisses your bony back, stroking your bulge slowly and moving his fingers against the opening of your sheathe and it’s so fucking good you’re already crying, “KK, pleathe.” 

Karkat seems happy with your response because he pushes his fingers into your nook and you moan, arching your back and looking over your shoulder. It’s dark in your bedroom because you both slept in, but you can see every bit of your matesprit. He’s looking down at your nook and that makes you turn bright yellow. you want his attention on your face and saying his full name is the best way to get it, “Karkat.” He looks up at you bright red eyes meeting your red and blue and you give him your best submissive look. 

He leans down and kisses you and that’s exactly what you wanted. You brush your split tongue over his nubby teeth, feeling their unorganized pattern and you groan when his tongue ventures into your mouth. He moves skillfully over your fangs and you suck on his tongue for just a moment before he adds a third finger and you accidentally bite him from the shock. 

“Goddamnit!” You hear him hissing in pain and you grin sheepishly up at him, “Warn me netht time!” You mangle the x in next with your lisp and he wipes his mouth and you can see just a little bit of blood on his lips. He growls at you. Fuck. Apparently all of the slow building he had in mind to put you through, goes to shit because he’s pulling out his fingers and pushing his boxers down. You groan at the sight of him all flustered and when he wraps a hand around his own bulge you could fucking die. He’s so handsome it kills you and as much as you love watching, he loves to be watched. Karkat strokes his bulge for you slowly and you can feel your own bulge, curling between your thighs desperately. 

“Pleathe,” you breathe it out and Karkat snarls so loud it makes your heart flutter because he is a fucking terror of a troll when he wants to be. “I should make you wait. Tie you up until you’re fucking yourself.” Karkat smirks with his teeth and you’re so fucking turned on for him. You look him over, all muscles and he could kill you if he wanted but instead he chose to keep your ass alive. You’re such a deep shade of red for him and he must have caught you giving him ‘I’m so red for you eyes’ because he pushes into you with a grunt of your name. You can’t control the psionic light show you put on. 

Little fucking hearts, stars and diamonds spark around your head because it’s all you can do not to come right then and there. You’re reminded of the fact that he’s going to be able to spill inside you and you’re practically vibrating, with excitement, under him. Not too many feelings can beat the satisfaction of a full genetic sac and with your size difference it usually ends up with your genetic sac being so full that you can’t hold it in. 

Karkat doesn’t start slow, he pounds into your nook, clutching your hips so hard his clipped nails are digging into your skin. He’s leaning down on top of you and this is where you feel every single bit of strength your mate has. He puts his hands over yours and you can fit under his chin like this okay. That’s how fucking big Karkat is. You keen as he leans so far down he’s pressing you into the mattress with his chest and your back is forced to arch so much so that the angle of his thrusts changes. He’s nailing the opening to your genetic sac. You scream in bliss as your eyes cross and your jaw falls open. 

Moments later and you’re drooling onto the bed and you know somewhere in the back of your mind that you must look like a goddamned disaster but you don’t care. Karkat’s fucking you so good you can’t even see. It’s like every cell inside you and experiencing an orgasm of their own. All fucking trillion of them are screaming at you about how much they love this and how much they love Karkat. Which is exactly what all of your sounds mean. He’s talking and the sound of his voice makes your skin prickle with goosebumps. Karkat’s talking right into your ear now and all your can do is chirp and whine in response to him. You’re both hot and sweaty and you look up to see the sweat dripping off of his brow and all you can do is lean up and kiss him. 

You can hardly breathe but that need to kiss him, beats out all your natural requirements and that’s what he needed, just as much if not more. Your genetic sac opens and his bulge slides deeper inside you. At the entrance to your nook you can feel the thickest part of his already incredibly thick bulge, stretch you out even more and you scream his name as you come. You produce just a few drops of material from your bulge but the important part of your orgasm is your nook tightens around Karkat holding his bulge absolutely still as he starts to come. 

Long spurts of thick red material fill you. Over and over again. You continue to kiss Karkat, breaking apart to breathe but unable to keep away from him for more than that brief moment. He does this stupid cute thing when he’s coming, when he’s still out of it, where his hips jerk just a little and it causes you both to move, breaking your kiss and he looks so confused. Like where did my kiss go? You don’t ever tell him about it because you don’t ever want him to not do it. 

You can feel how full your genetic sac already is and you know it’s stretching. He groans and grunts, still coming but you can feel the size of his loads decreasing and you slip your hands out from under his, grabbing one of his hands and moving it down to rest over your swollen sac. Karkat moans, face turning bright red and just a few more waves of material and he’s done. 

You’re abdomen is brushing against the bed and you’re still so turned on you don’t mind the knotting. It feels good to have him inside you still. Karkat sighs and you lay down on the bed beneath him, turning over as much as you can so you can grin up at him. “Hey, hot thuff.” 

Karkat grins and moves to rolls you both over and you squeak at being moved around when you’re both attached still. It doesn’t hurt by any means it’s just a little uncomfortable to have to move together like this. Karkat makes it easier though as you both lay back down on your sides. He nips your ear and you smile, not bothering to hide it. 

Hell you’ve been with Karkat so long, what’s the point? He knows you and you know him. He wraps an arm around you waist, hand resting over your swollen lower abdomen and kisses your neck, purring loudly, “You didn’t have to do that.” 

You scoff and roll your eyes at him, reaching back to thump his one of horns. He winces and you put your hand over his, feeling his fingers as you speak. “You know I like it. I’ll get the pail in a few minutes.” Karkat hums in acknowledgement and moves to mouth at your jaw. Unlike him you’re pretty much hairless aside from the hair on your head. Which after you trim the back isn’t all that much hair anyways. Compared to Karkat who is like a fucking grizzlebeast. When you were younger you may have been put off by that but now it’s just sexy. You love Karkat for everything his is and you know he feels the same way even when you two play black. 

He yawns and you elbow his gut, “You are NOT falling asleep inside me. Hell no.” Karkat huffs and reaches over to you bedside table, grabbing both of your phones and your glasses. “Fine, needy bitch. Jesus can’t a guy get some well earned sleep? I just used all of my energy for the night on pleasing you desperate bulge loving ass with my show of dominance and sexual fucking skill.”

You put on your glasses and open your phone to check emails and messages as you smirk at Karkat’s words. “Believe it or not, I could have waited but you know me I’m an energy efficient kind of guy, what with how lazy you usually peg me as, so I thought why not go ahead and get the pailing done for today because oh guess who’s in heat?? Hm, not me! Oh it’s you KK. So don-” Karkat puts a hand over your mouth and takes a selfie with you sending it to fucking Strider before you can zap it out of his hands. Great now you get to hear about that in a haiku later. At least he didn’t send it to an Ampora or worse the three fucking amigos. 

A few hours later, once you and Karkat have unknotted, you get a text from Kankri asking if you have enough room for everyone to sleep. He texted the three fucking amigos.


	2. Three Amigos - Intermission-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri POV. Being in season for Kankri isn't as easy as it is for Karkat. No porn in this chapter :D

You've fallen asleep on your chaise lounge with a wonderful book in your hands when you get a text from Karkat. You stir and read his text. He sent you a picture of himself with Sollux, along with the message, ‘I’m in season so if you want to come over before yours starts we could all have some fun. Bring Latula and ask Mituna not to kick down the door this time. It's not as cool as he thinks. I'll cook dinner if I can walk. Plus I mean, you'd probably be useful for to have around so I don't get hurt. I mean Sollux is here but you know how he gets sometimes. You don't have to do anything but yeah. ’ 

You smile to yourself at the ending and begin texting back, nearly dropping your phone as Mituna pops up behind you to scream. “HELL YES IT’S VANTAS SEASON. LATULA, WHERE’S THE BOX. WE’RE GOING TO SOLLUX’S.” You scream in fear at the volume Mituna has chosen to use right in your ear and you sigh, rubbing your forehead and look up to see Latula sitting at your feet. She rubs your knee and you lean up to kiss her. “We doing this Kanks?” 

You look up at her and sigh softly rubbing the back of your neck. Unlike Mituna, Latula doesn’t experience a troll in season like others. She can’t smell therefore she’s never driven by the lust caused by an in season troll’s pheromones. It allows her to be the most level headed one, unless there is a human there. “I will need to email work and let them know I’ll miss a few nights. Will they miss you at practice? I know you don’t have any cases right now but I hate that you have to put your life on hold for this. Mituna doesn’t have to worry because he and Sollux can always put their work on hold or step away to look after their bee-” 

Latula puts a finger over your lips and you smile over at her, blushing at the knowing look she gives you. “It’s fine Kankri. I don’t have a match for another few weeks and the timing couldn’t be any more perfect. Terezi is taking one of our cases to court and she doesn’t need me.” You nod and smile as she moves to lay beside you. She wraps her strong arms around you and some trolls would be intimidated by another one that boxes but it mostly just makes you feel safer. You’ve never been good at protecting yourself and while Beforus had it’s issues, trolls on this planet are a tad bit more dangerous than what you’re used to what with all the coddling done to you on Beforus. 

Mituna returns with your box of sexual odds and ends tucked under his arm. He sees you both and sits the box down at the foot of your chaise, before sitting beside you and taking your hand. He runs his fingers over yours gently, thoughtfully. It’s something you’re so thankful for because when he was burnt out… Well it was a side of him that you missed, this side of Mituna is what you find red. He’s really sweet when he isn’t trying to act cool. 

You smile as he looks up and grins, “As I recall, you had a really good time last season. We had to spend an extra night there because you liked it so well.” You flush bright and you can’t help but look coy. “I guess that’s true isn’t it. I honestly don’t remember all of the details if I’m absolutely honest. Besides it’s a lot easier when we keep it fairly small. That one sweep when Karkat and Sollux had nearly everyone together. That just made me nervous. Too many things that could go wrong. Not that I don’t trust everyone but you know the Serkets and the younger Makara. I mean Horuss and Equius are enjoyable but…” 

Mituna and Latula nod and she pets your hair while he leans in to kiss you and you’re immediately calmer. It’s better than a shoosh pap to you. Mituna nips your lip gently and smirks at you pushing his hair out of the way. You’re trying to convince him to cut his hair into a pompadour because you’d like to see more of his face. As much as he tries to be cool he’s still got this shyness about him and it’s actually unfairly sweet. So he’s been avoiding a haircut. You may have to convince Porrim to do it for you.

Latula waves her hand in front of you face, “Hello, Concluter to Kankri. You down for sexy town?” You blink and nod, getting up off of your reading spot to start packing for a few nights at your descendant’s hive. 

Mituna is already packed and Latula double checks your bags before you’re all getting inside of the automobile that scares the stars out of you. You hated driving on Beforus and you still hate it on Concluter but the humans do it so you’re forced to take part. On your way to Karkat and Sollux’s hive Mituna makes a stop by the high end seashore hives. Of which there are two with violet mailboxes, shaped like seahorses and you so wish you didn’t smile when Mituna and Latula scream out of the windows, “GET IN LOSERS, WE’RE GETTING LAID.”

They may be obscene, rude dorks but they’re your dorks. You look over to see both Eridan and Cronus come out of their hives and you text Karkat that you’re on your way. Cronus is first to the automobile but he makes Eridan get in the middle and you smile when he greets you politely. You actually prefer Eridan to Cronus is a lot of ways. Cronus can be sweet but Eridan is a lot less pushy. Though they are both giving you a look that suggest your scent maybe beginning to kick into gear, or it could just be the Ampora thing.

The Ampora, Captor sex drive will always amaze. You smirk at the thought and snort at a few posts they show you because you’re a sucker for the posts where they switch the troll and human faces. It’s just funny to you. When you were younger, you would have sneered at things like that but being with Mituna and Latula have helped you relax to an extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have received an email!
> 
> Hello, class. This is Dr. Vantas. I will not be able to make it to class on Tuesday or Thursday. Yes, an entire week away from my lectures. I know you all must be so thrilled, but to keep you on schedule we will be having a quiz over chapters 7 and 8 upon my return. 
> 
> Enjoy the weather and get some reading done.
> 
> Best regards, 
> 
> Dr. Vantas


End file.
